


Pet Play(Not THAT Kind!)

by Calligraphy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is a Sexpot, Creative License, Face Time Call, Fluff, Food, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Names, Rating due to Yurio's bad language and Chris being Chris, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: Chris stops by to see Phichit for a night in, and he brought along his cat White Truffle as well. How will the Thai skater's hamsters Kanda, Preecha and Somchai react? You'll have to read to see for yourselves!





	Pet Play(Not THAT Kind!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first Yuri!!! On Ice fanfic, and I wanted to use the Phichimetti pairing for the story. I came up with this story on a whim so...yeah. Nothing much else to it. I hope you guys will enjoy it!

They say that animals are the most unbiased, loving creatures there are. Once they bond with another living being – human or beast – then that animal will show unconditional love no matter what. This results in the most adorable friendships that go viral on video sharing websites and get a lot of thumbs up on social media. These inter-species friendships can range anywhere from cats and dogs to birds and rabbits to even ferrets and hedgehogs. Now, having said all that, the friendship between a cat and three hamsters is automatically adorable.

And Phichit Chulanont was making sure to record every single moment. You see, earlier that day Chris Giacometti had dropped in to pay a surprise visit to his dear hamster loving boyfriend. Given how they live in whole other countries it was a surprise Phichit welcomed with a delighted squeal and a big hug. But Chris didn't come alone. He brought along his beloved British longhair White Truffle. Being the retired show cat that she was White Truffle was well traveled, so going from Switzerland to Thailand was nothing for her. As Chris sat down her carrier and opened it the regal feline gracefully stepped out and stretched before making a bee-line for Phichit's bed and making herself right at home on his pillow, curling up and going into immediate relaxation mode. Meanwhile the Thai skater's three hamsters were already on the bed prior to White Truffle taking up their space.

Kanda, the female grey and white hamster who was the defacto leader of the group, was the first to approach White Truffle and investigate her. She sniffed the feline for a while and the pretty kitty seemed unbothered. In fact she was likewise curious and sniffed at Kanda. And then...she gave the hamster a tender lick on the head before returning to her graceful rest. At that point Preecha, the male brown and white hamster and mischief maker of the group, scampered over and practically cannonball dived into White Truffle's fur. Though a bit startled the British longhair otherwise remained unbothered and just looked at Preecha with a look that asked “Really?”. Finally little Somchai, the blonde and white male hamster that was the mellow one, plainly walked over and sat right next to White Truffle. And the former show cat seemed to be just fine with that.

Naturally, with all this cuteness happening before him, Phichit couldn't let this go undocumented.

“Aww, you guys are so adorable~!” Phichit said with a wide smile as he recorded his three hamsters playing with Chris's cat. Or rather mischievous little Preecha was playing with White Truffle while the regal feline just laid on Phichit's pillow with Somchai sitting quietly next to her as she groomed Kanda.

“Heh. I'll be honest, I didn't think White Truffle would care much for the hamsters. But then again she probably thinks she's too good to eat them and would rather have my stuffed salmon she always tries to steal at home.” Chris said with an amused grin which grew even more when White Truffle seemed to perk up at the mention of the seafood dish.

“Well I'm glad that she likes them enough to not hurt them. And they sure seem to like her. I haven't seen the Hammy Trope this excited about another pet since Yuuri introduced them to Makkachin.” Phichit said.

“Knowing our favorite poodle, he probably thought they were much smaller dogs.” Chris said with a grin.

“Ha, ha, ha! He must have, since he kept trying to get them to play with his toys even though they were bigger than the trope.” Phichit said, then an idea struck him. “Ooh! I should make a video call with Yuuri, Yurio and Seung-gil so they can see this! They have pets too.”

“A marvelous idea, sweet peach. In the mean time I'll be in the kitchen getting a dish hot and ready. May even make dinner while I'm at it.” Chris said playfully as he left Phichit's room.

“Don't you dare do anything in that kitchen I wouldn't do!” Phichit yelled after his boyfriend.

“No promises~” Chris called back in a sing-song tone.

Phichit rolled his eyes in amusement before ending the recording of White Truffle, Preecha, Kanda and Somchai and immediately going to his face-time call app. He dialed Yurio, Yuuri and Seung-gil's phone numbers for a group call and waited. Then after about twenty seconds each male answered the call one by one. Seung-gil looking as indifferent as ever, Yuuri with his usual pleasant smile and Yurio with his classic “you don't understand me” edge lord mild glare.

“Hey guys! What's new? I hope I'm not bothering you.” Phichit said.

“ _ **Hi Phichit! And don't worry, you're never a bother.**_ ” Yuuri greeted happily.

“ _ **Except when you spam our Insta's with stories of your rodent cotton balls.**_ ” Yurio replied meanly but Phichit knew that he had no real bite to that remark.

“ _ **How did you get my number?**_ ” Seung-gil asked plainly.

“Aw Yurio, I don't spam your Instagram. I just keep you guys well informed. And you gave me your phone number like three years ago, Seung-gil.” Phichit replied.

“ _ **Huh? I did?**_ ” The Korean man asked in confused surprise.

When it came to ice skating there was no question that Seung-gil was talented and worthy of his place among the elite of the ice rink. And bless his heart but he's a few grapes short of a full vine other times.

“Remember? You came in my town Chiang Mai on vacation and wanted to know about good grooming salons for your Siberian husky and I recommended that little pet salon and store next to that café?” Phichit asked with an amused smile. Seung-gil pondered on this for a moment before it seemed to click in his head.

“ _ **Oh right, I remember. They were really nice. That shampoo they used on Dae-Jung made his fur come out nicely. And the café next door had a delicious sweet sticky rice with mango dessert.**_ ” Seung-gil said with something of a dreamy look on his face as he recalled the sweet treat, which made Phichit and Yuuri giggle while Yurio rolled his eyes.

“ _ **Freaking air head. Anyway, why did you ring us up all of a sudden?**_ ” Yurio inquired.

“I wanted to show you guys the cutest thing! Chris came to visit me with his cat White Truffle and she really likes the Hammy Trope! Just look at 'em~” The social media darling then turned his phone to the sight of the white cat resting peacefully on his pillow while Kanda and Preecha basically used her as a jungle gym while Somchai was napping next to her.

“ _ **Oh my gosh, that's so adorable! I didn't know that White Truffle was so friendly.**_ ” Yuuri cooed.

“ _ **Hm. Interesting.**_ ” Seung-gil said with a mild tone.

“ _ **I'll admit – Christophe has a gorgeous British longhair. But, she's no where near as adorable as Potya.**_ ” Yurio boasted, picking up his beloved Neva Masquerade cat, and the color point tomcat just meowed at the screen before he began to groom himself in Yurio's arms.

" _ **Of course, Yurio. There was never any dispute on that.**_ ” Yuuri said with a grin. Just then Victor came into the view of Yuuri's screen along with Makkachin, reading some kind of magazine as he walked by. He looked over and noticed that his fiancé was having video call nd popped in like the nosy Nancy he was.

“ _ **Who are you talking to, Yuuri? Ah! It's little Yurio, Seung-gil and Phichit. Hi everyone!**_ ” Victor greeted with his signature heart smile, and Makkachin barked in greeting as well.

“ _ **Hi Victor! Nice to see you.**_ ” Phichit said.

“ _ **Likewise, I guess.**_ ” Seung-gil tiredly replied.

“ _ **I'm not little, bastard! It's not my fault you got giraffe legs!**_ ” Yurio yelled, but again everyone knew that he had no real venom in his tone.

Just then Chris came into the room.

“Phichit? Where do you keep your sweetened coconut cream? I need it for the dessert.” Chris said.

“In the cabinet above the stove. Also Victor's here in the video call if you wanna say hi.” Phichit said with a smile.

“Oh is he?” Chris asked and walked towards Phichit then leaned over his shoulder and smiled at his friend and role model. “Good evening, Victor. Or good morning, depending on the time there in Japan.”

“ _ **Greetings, Chris! And it's actually the mid afternoon over here. Also I see you got a new frame for your glasses. Rose gold always looked good on you.**_ ” Victor complimented. The stud grinned widely and adjusted his glasses a bit to show them off better.

“Why thank you. I got them just last month, and also changed my lenses to the transition kind. I usually take good care of my trusty spectacles but I forgot to take them off while Phichit and I were in the shower and he was sucking my...” However Chris was quickly cut off before he could finish his sentence.

“ _ **I-I-I think we get the idea, Chris!**_ ” Yuuri quickly stated in a nervous tone while his whole face was as pink as Sakura cherry blossoms and Victor was wheezing with laughter.

“ _ **GAAHHHH!! Shut the fuck up, you man whore! No one wants to know what you two do in the shower!**_ ” Yurio yelled indignantly, but the bright red blush on his cheeks showed how embarrassed he was.

Meanwhile poor Seung-gil looked confused as he petted Dae-Jung's head and the husky looked just as confused as his owner. Also surprisingly enough neither White Truffle nor Kanda, Somchai and Preecha appeared to be bothered by all of the yelling.

“Why little Yurio, whatever do you mean? Phichit and I don't do anything different than what most couples do. Just ask your papas Victor and Yuuri.” Chris said with a smug grin.

“ _ **Like HELL! I'd cut my head open with the blades of my skates before I get sex ed from those two!!**_ ” Yurio stated. Before anyone could say anything Otabek appeared in the background with a pizza box in his hands.

“ _ **Yura, what have I told you about yelling when we call out for dinner on date night? You gave the poor delivery guy a heart attack.**_ ” Otabek said in a somewhat stern tone.

“ _ **Err! Eh, s-sorry Otabek...I forgot we ordered pizza.**_ ” Yurio said in a much calmer tone.

“Is that Otabek with you? Hi dude!” Phichit greeted happily.

“ _ **Hey, Phichit.**_ ” Otabek greeted with a slight smile.

“ _ **Oooh, how scandalous. Does your grandpa know that you have a boy at home for a date little Yurio?**_ ” Victor asked teasingly.

“ _ **Indeed. And it seems like I stand corrected. With Otabek's help you truly don't need any sex ed after all, dear kitten.**_ ” Chris added with a tease in his voice as well.

“ _ **Shut up, you shitheads! I'm eighteen and I can have Otabek over whenever I want! Also he doesn't teach me anything like that! Why am I even explaining myself to you!? I'm leaving before our pizza gets cold. And if you make any emotes of me from this video call I'll fly to your houses and get you!**_ ” Yurio stated in a huffy tone.

“ _ **Don't worry, everyone. He's just cranky because he skipped on breakfast.**_ ” Otabek assured which made everyone laugh. To Yuuri's credit though he tried his hardest to stifle his laughter. And Seung-gil...still lost in the moment, so he didn't laugh at all.

“ _ **Ota! Don't tell them that! It's none of their damn business. Anyway I'm ending this here and now. Bye!**_ ” And with that, Yurio hung up on his phone call. Seung-gil blinked for a moment before saying something himself.

“ _ **Well, I guess I'll go too. I have laundry to do and then gotta take Dae-Jung for a walk. Take care.**_ ” Seung-gil said and also hung up.

“ _ **You two are just awful! Teasing Yurio like that.**_ ” Yuuri said as he wiped an amused tear from his eye.

“We have to entertain ourselves somehow until the next Grand Prix, Yuuri. And Yurio has the best reactions.” Chris said with a chuckle.

“ _ **True, but Yuuri's right. We'll send him a plush cat from that glittery eyed baby stuffed toy line made in America that he likes so much as an apology later this week. But we should be going too. Still have to go over wedding plans.**_ ” Victor said.

“Understandable. Still it was nice that we could talk for a while. Let us know if you guys want any help.” Phichit said with a smile.

“ _ **We will. Goodbye, Phichit. Bye Chris!**_ ” Yuuri waved at the couple before ending the call on his end, and Phichit closed out the whole app.

“Well that sure was an entertaining call. Almost tops what I have planned for our entertainment after we eat.” Chris said with a seductive undertone as he lovingly hugged Phichit from behind.

“Oh, I'm sure you'll make the entertainment memorable. What's on the menu anyway?” Phichit asked as he turned his head to give a peck on his boyfriend's cheek.

“Pad Krapow Gai as the main dish and black rice pudding for dessert. I also have a bottle of perfectly chilled rosé.” Chris replied.

“Mmm, sounds delicious. I'll help you out.” Phichit said.

“I think not, sweet peach. Whenever we cook together and I turn around to see your progress your cheeks are as stuffed as your hamsters and the food is surprisingly missing. You can make White Truffle's plate and feed the Hammy Trope though.” Chris said with a smile and bopped Phichit's nose before getting up to leave.

“I-I do not! I told you I was eating some ice cubes that time, and the food fell on the ground and I cleaned it up.” Phichit called out in an obvious lie.

“Ha, ha, right! Well when I smelled your breath those ice cubes smelled a lot like beef curry.” Chris replied with a laugh as he headed back to the kitchen.

After feeding the pets Phichit and Chris sat down at the table and enjoyed the delicious food that Chris made. Then afterwards the men had a very rigorous “exercise session” in the bedroom to work off the calories from their meal. All in all, it was a pleasurable visit.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, here are the meanings of the names I gave to Phichit's hamsters and Seung-gil's husky.
> 
> Kanda = Beloved
> 
> Preecha = Intelligence, wisdom
> 
> Somchai = Worthy, man
> 
> Dae-Jung = Big, great, vast, large, high for "dae" and middle for "jung"
> 
> Also if you want the recipes for the Thai dishes that were mentioned, go to the AllRecipes website and type in the underlined recipe names. Pad Krapow Gai is spicy Thai basil chicken and black rice pudding is a Thailand dessert. And I picked Chiang Mai as Phichit's hometown on a whim. If he lives in another part of Thailand please let me know and I'll change it. Hope that you guys enjoyed this story.


End file.
